


Cerebral Hemorrhage

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arousal, Castiel Heals Sam Winchester, Comfort Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Season/Series 14, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTDrama, Angst, Adventure,Hurt!Sam, Comfort!Dean,No Smut/No Sex, SAM'S POVWORDS: 1,736 Work is CompleteSUMMARY: Post Season 14Sam believes he has died and wakes up in heaven. He decides to try and find the door to get out of his heaven. He eventually learns the truth thanks to Cas. Now, if he can just get back home to Dean.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Cerebral Hemorrhage

[Sam's POV]

 

"Sam wake up."

"Sam."

I hear a voice I haven't heard in years as I begin to wake from a deep slumber.

"Come on baby. It's time to get up."

I feel petite fingers move over my face. "Jess?"

"There's my sleepy man." She kisses me sweetly. "What will it be this morning? Eggs and toast or just waffles?"

I look at her in disbelief. I quickly sit up and look around.

She seems startled. "Are you okay?"

I look under the covers and I'm wearing pajama bottoms. "I don't want to be here." I get out of bed and walk out of the bedroom that she died in.

She follows me out of the bedroom as I walk into the living room. I'm still so confused.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't you get dressed first?" She points back toward the bedroom.

I look around the living room and turn to see her standing there with her hands on her hips. She's beautiful as ever. I wonder to myself if maybe I died. If so, I should be able to change my heaven. I reluctantly turn away from Jessica and open the front door.

I enter a motel room. I'm completely dressed and carrying a book bag. Dean's seated at the table cleaning his gun. He sees me and jumps up to greet me. "There you are Sammy! Happy birthday!"

I smile as I remember this day so clearly. My 16th birthday. We were alone while dad was on a hunt two states over. He actually let me stay in the same school till the year finished for once.

Dean's embrace is comforting and ends sooner than I wanted it to. "You alright kiddo? Do I need to kick Justin's ass for fucking with you again? Cause I will."

"No." I laugh at the memories. "No Dean."

"Okay." He sits back down and reassembles his gun while talking. "The rest of today is yours to do whatever you want. You name it."

As much as I'd love to relive the first time I kissed my brother, I really want to find the exit to my heaven. I walk out the motel door and into the bunker.

I walk down the stairway and into the war room. I notice I'm dressed as I normally would dress. I walk into the library and look around for anything that could be a way to open my door to heaven.

Castiel suddenly appears. I'm trying to remember when this occurred in my life. Maybe Cas's trench coat or tie will give me a clue. He has changed them over the years due to ruining them.

Cas looks more concerned than usual. "Sam, you need to wake up."

Now I'm confused. "Wake up? I don't understand."

"What do you think happened to you?" He waits as I try to remember.

I try to remember the last thing that happened while I was alive and I can't. My head starts hurting. I close my eyes and press my fingers to my right temple.

"Sam! Just relax." Cas helps me sit down into a chair at the long wooden table.

"What's wrong with me?" Soon the pain subsides.

Cas takes a seat beside me. He faces me. "You've had one too many blows to the head. This one caused a cerebral hemorrhage. I got to you in time, but you seem to be trapped here inside your own mind."

I look at my own hands and can't believe this is all in my mind. "I thought I died and woke up in heaven."

"You almost did." Cas takes a deep breath. "Chuck has been helping you in the past every time you took a blow to the head. He had been helping all of us, all this time, as he watched us like some kind of Netflix series. He's no longer helping us or watching us. I still have my powers though. So, I was able to heal your cracked skull and stop your brain bleed. Dean and I just can't seem to wake you up."

I understand what's going on now. The pain I'm feeling in my head is real. I'm still having headaches. "Check my head one more time. I might have another problem that occured after you healed me."

Cas nods. "I'll do it as soon as I can." He stands up.

"Oh Cas."

"Yes Sam."

"Tell Dean I'm here and I'm not leaving him. I promise." I miss him terribly. I know it hasn't been too long, but it seems like forever.

I'm looking at our carved initials on the wooden table when Cas puts his arms around me. I close my eyes. "You concentrate on waking up. Dean has been reading to you. Try to hear his voice."

I needed a hug more than I realized. "Thank you. I'll try. I promise."

Cas vanishes.

I get up and walk into Dean's bedroom. I see him lying on his bed listening to music. "Hey Sammy. What's up?"

"Can I just be in here with you?" I feel so tired all of a sudden.

"Sure." He moves over and makes room for me.

I take off my shoes and flannel shirt. So, I'm only in my jeans and t-shirt. I lay down beside my brother.

He puts his arm around me and has me rest my head on his chest. He moves his fingers through my hair. "I'm going to tell you a story. Once upon a time..."

I quickly fall asleep to Deans voice and warmth surrounding me.

"...I don’t like anything here at all.” said Frodo, “step or stone, breath or bone. Earth, air and water all seem accursed. But so our path is laid.”

“Yes, that’s so,” said Samwise, “And we shouldn’t be here at all, if we’d known more about it before we started. But I suppose it’s often that way. The brave things in the old tales and songs, Mr. Frodo, adventures, as I used to call them. I used to think that they were things the wonderful folk of the stories went out and looked for, because they wanted them, because they were exciting and life was a bit dull, a kind of a sport, as you might say. But that’s not the way of it with the tales that really mattered, or the ones that stay in the mind. Folk seem to have been just landed in them, usually their paths were laid that way, as you put it. But I expect they had lots of chances, like us, of turning back, only they didn’t. And if they had, we shouldn’t know, because they’d have been forgotten. We hear about those as just went on, and not all to a good end, mind you; at least not to what folk inside a story and not outside it call a good end. You know, coming home, and finding things all right, though not quite the same; like old Mr Bilbo. But those aren’t always the best tales to hear, though they may be the best tales to get landed in! I wonder what sort of a tale we’ve fallen into?”

“I wonder,” said Frodo, “But I don’t know. And that’s the way of a real tale. Take any one that you’re fond of. You may know, or guess, what kind of a tale it is, happy-ending or sad-ending, but the people in it don’t know. And you don’t want them to."

"Dean." I smile. "Lord of the Rings?"

Dean drops the book he's been reading from and holds me close in his arms. "Welcome _home_. I missed you."

I wonder if this is real or just in my mind. I look around once Dean sits back. I realize we're in my bedroom. Not his. "You're really you."

Dean smiles at me. "Cas said you thought you were in heaven." He touches my hair and face.

My stomach aches as much as my head. "How long was I out?"

"Four days. I bet you're hungry." The way he looks into my eyes has me very hungry. He must have read my mind because he kisses me. I grip him to me and kiss him as if we haven't seen each other in months, not days. We're both gasping for breath when we part. I don't want to let him go. He buries his face in the crook of my neck and kisses me behind my ear. I hold his neck and body to me. He speaks deeply. "I got you Sammy. You're " _home_ "."

He knows he's my " _home_ ". I need to be wherever he is. He needs to be wherever I am. Just being " _home_ " is enough for now. Everything else can wait. I'm in no condition for love making, but what Dean's doing is close enough. I feel complete right now.

"You rest while I make you something to eat." His voice in my ear and lips against my neck have me very aroused. He notices and rubs me some. "Once you're head's all better. Okay?"

I'm practically panting. Fuck he's such a tease. "I know."

He kisses me again before getting out of bed. I notice he's only in his underwear and he's very hard. I smile. "Need help with that?"

He licks his bottom lip and smirks. "Not until I can help with that." He motions toward my tented boxers as he puts his jeans on. "And no jerking off. You could cause a brain bleed or something. Give your head time to heal, Humpty Dumpty."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Fuck, I love that man. "Hey Dean."

"Yeah?" He stops at the doorway as he heads to the kitchen.

"Like in the Lord of the Rings, what sort of tale do you think **WE** landed in?" Sam grins.

Dean's face falls. "You know as well as I do that our tale is a tragedy with only small paragraphs of hope. The ending will be full of adventure, sorrow and more tragedy." He sighs and then smiles. "It'll all be okay. Just like those hobbits, we'll succeed and make this world a better place. They thought they were going to die, but didn't. Maybe we'll get lucky, too." He winks at me before going to make us something to eat.

If only I could be that optimistic.

He yells from the hallway, "You know I'm Frodo, right?"

"Of course!" I roll my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. ❤


End file.
